Superseaturtle
"Dixie" redirects here. You may be looking for' T-7, a character in brenkenobi's miniseries "The Elite: First Mission" who went by that name.'' '''Superseaturtle is a user on the gallery. She is a member of the legendary Fearsome Fivesome. Superseaturtle is easily the most popular user on Creations, surpassing such names as Misterbun3546, Oku Finn, and Samdudeman120. She has a mass following and many friends and tribute creations. She herself has 363 creations currently, some of the most popular being ones starring Bob the Clone and her funny stopmotions due to her southern accent. History Superseaturtle is considered by many users as a legend. She has been on Creations ever since its beginning; she was on the old gallery. She made mostly funny creations, her first one being a joke pointing fun at Han Solo's cockiness. Eventually, she met Samdudeman120. They became very close friends, commenting on one another's creations everyday. He urged her to try building ships, and so she did. Her first ship was the Superskyturtle, named by Samdudeman120. He encouraged her to try building more. As time went on, she met and became good friends with many users, most notably AnimationWiz and Imabadger (Iamthebadger or BronYAur). She, Sam, Ani, and Badger formed a group called The Fearsome Fivesome. Waros32 joined a few months later. Over the summer of 2011, Turtle, JediRogue, and Sam were practically inseparable. They commented, holding many conversations, a few of which turned into recurring jokes on the gallery. At one point, Sam left for about a week. He cautioned creators not to tell Turtle, claiming that he didn't want to hurt her. She convinced one of the users to tell her what had happened. When Sam came back, he promised that he would never do it again. In January 2012, Samdudeman120 disappeared. For nine months he was gone. Eventually, he returned and apologized to Superseaturtle, saying that if he had known how hard she would take it, he never would have left. Miniseries Works Turtle, as she is called by her friends, has written many miniseries. She mainly writes about the Fearsome Fivesome naturally so, as she is its most famous member. *''Fearsome Fivesome: Origin'': This was Turtle's first miniseries about the origins of the Fearsome Fivesome. *''Fearsome Fivesome: Finest Hour'': Turtle's second series was set on the Rhen Var as the Fivesome seek to destroy an Imperial Research station. Sometime throughout the series, the Five end up on Naboo attempting to thwart an Imperial plot. It features cameos with Oku Finn and EmperorGalvinian. Also, JediRogue has a small cameo as character Shav Renalt. *''Fearsome Fivesome: The Breaking'': All that Turtle has revealed about this series is that it will feature a full fledged Mandalorian battle between the Death Watch and the True Mandalorians who oppose the Death Watch. She has also revealed that RepComCustoms' fictional Mando character, Mij Goore, and Brenkenobi's character, Jerek Shay'll will make a cameo in the series. *''The Skillet Squad and Order 66: This was Turtle's first miniseries. The Skillet squad consisted of Captain Skip, Rico, Bob, Fred, and Jedi Master Jof Camden. It was seemingly abandoned after only four parts, but Turtle has hinted at having plans to cotinue it. *''Whispers of the Future: ''This is Turtle's lastest endeavor. It is a cooperative miniseries between her and ErinKenobi2893. It is somewhat controversial, as it involves time travel and contains no users as characters. As A User "''DON'T STOP BELIEVING!" Turtle was impacted greatly by Samdudeman120's absence for nine months, quoting bits of songs and leaving comments on Sam's old creations in a sort of vigil, checking twice or even three times a day to see if he had returned. She stopped building custom ships, and began to have a hard time coming up with good comics. This has, to Turtle's great annoyance, caused a good deal of speculation, largely encouraged by JediRogue. Turtle impacts other users greatly, as many are amazed when she comments on their creations. She is very humble for a creator of such stature, constantly debating her friends about her "awesomeness". Her friendship with Imabadger (Iamthebadger or BronYAur) suffered due to the latter believing that Turtle was more popular than the rest of the Fivesome. Trivia *Turtle is known for her jokes about loving to throw rocks at her friends when they fight, a reference to Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest. *Turtle has intense dislike of Lando Calrissian. *She does not consider herself a real writer. *She once got into an arguement with Tkjpie, who insulted her by saying that she didn't care about her friends. *It is often believed by newer users that Turtle is elitist. However, quite the opposite, according to her friends, is true. See Rebellions. *She plays both flute and xylophone. *She is a fan of Disney movies, most specifically Beauty and the Beast, Lilo and Stitch, and a few others. *She claims that most of her friends are scoundrels, specifically JediRogue, EmperorGalvinian, Bowdrie1999, Samdudeman120, Brenkenobi and several others. *She has many annoying nicknames, mostly given to her by JediRogue, including "Dixie" and given by Cedric_Of_Chessington "Turts", and by Brenkenobi "Turt'ika". *When she released her first stopmotion with sound effects (Turtle Takes On Vader), many users were shocked by her "thick, Southern" accent. Creations Link If you wish to look at Superseaturtle's creations, you can find them here: http://www.us.lego.com/en-us/starwars/gallery?memberid=superseaturtle Superseaturtle is also a Wikia member. If you wish to visit her page, you can find it here. Category:Creator Category:Miniseries Writer Category:Comic Writer Category:Fearsome Fivesome Member Category:Swords of Valor Member Category:Users Category:Golden Age Category:Active Users Category:Site administration Category:Wiki Member Category:Humerous Category:User Category:Poet Category:Club Member Category:Superseaturtle Category:Legend Category:Co-op Miniseries Writer Category:Stopmotion Animator Category:Builder